Silence and the Demon
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: A collaboration between me and Mara Dakunesu. Totemo is a seventeen year old guy, who's six foot five, with insane constitution, stength, speed, and sense of direction. Mara is a sixteen year old woman, who's five foot eleven, and can toss the two hundred sixty seven pound Totemo around with her mind alone. Rated M for a reason! MAJOR SWEARING!
1. Prologue

**_AN: this was written by me and Mara Dakunesu. We used each other's usernames to do it, we only own our OCs. They should be blindingly obvious. If you can't figure out which is who's, FUCK YOU!_**

* * *

Prologue

TOTEMO

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEP!_

"Meh," I grunted, smacking the alarm clock. It hit the wall with a crash, and I sat up, groaning. "Why does there have to be school today?" I asked rhetorically as I glanced towards what remained of the clock. "Dammit, I broke it again."

"Totemo, you know that today's Monday!" yelled my mom through the door. "I'm not buying you another one!"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, getting out of bed. "I know." I grabbed my towel, black, and walked into the bathroom, before yawning and stretching. I stripped, then took a shower, then walked back into my room, where my younger brother was still asleep. "Come on," I muttered, shaking him. "Get up."

He finally decided to wake up, and I turned my back on him, before getting dressed. Black dress pants tucked into black combat boots. I grabbed a black T-shirt and pulled it on, feeling how it acted like a second skin. Since I had been leaving my backpack at school, I wasn't worried about grabbing it. I reached over to the small hook on the wall, on which hung a sleeveless black robe. I pulled it on, feeling the stiff shoulders mold to my strong ones, the stiff collar going up my neck about two inches. I walked into the kitchen, my boots_ thudding_ softly against the floor. Heading over to the coffee pot, I grabbed a mug, turned towards the pot, poured some hot coffee into it, put sugar and milk in it, stirred it, then drank it, rubbing an X-shaped scar on my left cheek absently.

"Your scar bothering you again?" Mom asked, seeing the gesture.

"No," I said, shaking my head, before going back to my coffee, as music played. Absently, I named each song, saying nothing aloud. _Dear Agony, by Breaking Benjamin,_ I thought, cocking my head slightly so I could hear better. Just then, I finished my coffee and set the cup in the sink. "See you," I called, walking out of the house. I am Totemo Kyōmibukai, and I'm not exactly 'normal,' as such. I say that, because that day, I walked into the middle of a blizzard. Not that _that_ bothers me, I do it on a regular basis, but it was unexpected. I thought the season was over.

"Hey, Totemo!" someone yelled behind me.

"Yeah?" I called, turning. Just then, something slammed into me. I grunted, crouching slightly. The car skidded to a stop, and the person who'd yelled ran up to me as I wrenched myself out of the front of the car. "Well," I said, looking at the damage to the car. "That's gonna cost a bit to fix."

"You okay?" the person asked, concerned.

I looked down, noting the lack of anything out of the ordinary with me. "I'm fine. The car isn't, though," I replied.

"That's because you have a constitution well out of the human range. It's on par with monsters," said my friend, laughing and shaking her head.

"Well, you know me," I said, chuckling. "I'm well known for getting hit by shit, but being fine. What brings you here, Mara?"

My friend, you see, was quite a bit more to me than just a friend, because we walked to school every day, despite the fact that I'm six foot five, while she's maybe five foot eleven. I'm mostly muscle, sinew, and bone, while she's what you'd expect a woman to be. She, however, isn't quite human, either. She can access what she calls magic, while I have insane constitution, strength, and speed. At one point when I was younger, a steel I-beam weighing roughly three hundred and seventy five pounds fell on me, and I wasn't hurt. The beam, on the other hand, made a perfect replica of my silhouette. Mara'd been nearby, and seen it. She freaked out, thinking that it had done something to me, and managed to blast the damn thing off of me, because it had embedded itself into my skin. Any time I moved, it moved with me, with the screech of tortured metal.

MARA

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

Totemo looked down, noting the lack of anything out of the ordinary. "I'm fine. The car isn't, though," he replied.

"That's because you have a constitution well out of the human range. It's on par with monsters," I said, laughing and shaking my head.

"Well, you know me," he said, chuckling. "I'm well known for getting hit by shit, but being fine. What brings you here, Mara?"

"I'm walking to school, goofball. What the hell are you doing getting yourself run over for?" I asked.

"It's a blizzard, Mara," he sighed, exasperated. "I walk through them on a regular basis. I don't know how the driver managed to miss me, because I'm wearing _black,_ for crying out loud."

I laughed as I gave my friend a hug, as I said, "At least your alright."

He laughed, returning the hug. "That I am," he said. "That I am."

I checked the time on my phone and said, "We should get going. I'll get another detention if I'm late again."

"Yeah, good point. Detentions don't really do anything, though," remarked Totemo. "Let's go." Totemo had an insanely amazing sense of direction and was able to make his way, well anywhere he wanted. Sometimes I wanted to throw him through a wall then see if he could still get to school but I didn't have enough time to do so, even if I wanted to. Right now he was still standing in the street with the wrecked remains of the car that ran into him, right next to him.

"Um... Did you want to wait for the cops to get here? Or you just gonna stand there?" I asked, confused.

He had started to turn, but stopped and glanced at me. "Cops? They'd hate me, I cause _way_ too much damage, and I can be kinda slow. Just ask my mum."

I laughed as I said, "Oh, haha, very funny."

He shook his head in exasperation. Apparently I'd just missed something. The damn guy had an extremely strange sense of humor. "You completely missed that. I was being a smart ass."

I looked at him sternly. He also didn't seem to understand sarcasm. "Whatever, let's just go."

"Pissy," he remarked. Then he was off his feet, just floating there, kind of dangling. "Ah, shit!" he yelled. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" Looking at the car then back at him. "This is gonna hurt," he muttered, seeing where I had looked. "I know, and it'll make me feel better," I said, slamming him into the already wrecked car over and over again. He grunted with every contact, and was thrown straight up. "SHIT!" he yelled, the sound getting quieter the higher he went. He landed with the force of a cannonball, creating a crater. "Oof!" he grunted, the air knocked out of him. I sighed and oddly felt a lot better. "Alright, now can we stop messing around and get to school, please?"

He levered himself upright. "Ouch," he muttered, covered in dust. "Yeah. Please, no more throwing me around."

"Okay," I said cutely, but I was thinking, _Yeah good luck with that._

He saw the look on my face. He'd tagged it as my 'I'm probably gonna kick your ass' look.

"Hooh, boy, this isn't good," he muttered. "This time, let's actually go." He turned, and walked towards school, weaving a bit. His spiked black hair had left small holes in the bottom of the crater, which told me the spikes were frozen. I took two steps for every one of his, but even then it was hard to keep up with him. "Fuck this," I muttered, backing up, then jumping onto his back, making him sway a little bit.

"Glad you finally realized that you can use me to get a ride to school," he said, glancing at me.

"Yeah, well, it takes me forever to catch up to you," I grumbled. He laughed, and kept walking.

As I rode on Totemo's back I thought to myself,_ 'I hate to admit it, even to myself, but I think he's strange, somehow not human, but human.' _ Of course Totemo and I have been friends since as long as I can remember. "Hey, Mara," Totemo had noticed my unusual silence, I don't blame him, then he continued, saying "You're thinking dangerously hard up there, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the homework Mrs. Crabtree assigned us," I lied.

If Totemo knew I was lying he didn't show it as he said, "Yeah, I think it's weird that she gave us homework for the _weekend_,"

"This week is Finals week. Maybe she just wanted us to be prepared. It's her job," I had been what I called 'too busy' to study anything that weekend. What hurt more was that the classes I had finals in today, are my worst subjects.

Totemo put me down and turned to me, saying, "We both know we'll be fine. We're here so we might as well get it done." I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. For normal humans, it would have taken hours to get through this blizzard. Then again, we both weren't normal humans. Not taking my time to get inside the warmth of the building, I held the door until Totemo was inside, then let go.

The bell rang with the door as it closed. Then the halls were silent, except for the soft _thud_ of Totemo's black boots as we walked to our locker.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind us. We slowly turned to find Mr. Hapee, and happy he was not.

"What are you doing in the halls?" Mr. Hapee asked suspiciously.

"Putting our stuff in our locker," was Totemo's smart ass reply. Then he added, "What are _you_ doing in the halls?" I chuckled.

"Giving detention slips to tardy students," Mr. Hapee growled as he filled out then held out the slips. I sighed as I took mine then looked at Totemo, knowing he wasn't quite done with Mr. Hapee.

"Aw, now why would I need that? We just got here. Can't you cut us some slack?" Totemo argued, but Mr. Hapee said nothing, still holding the detention slip out to Totemo. Finally he took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Now get to class," growled Mr. Hapee again as he stormed off down the hall.

That is what I had hoped would have happened, but much to my extremely bad luck it didn't.

What actually happened was:

TOTEMO

I started to rub my scar, distracting Mara. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, continuing to rub it. Mara wrenched my head around, causing my neck to crack and pop quite a bit. I heard the swift intake of breath as she spotted my scar. "When did you get that?" she demanded.

"Years ago," I replied. "I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"Why is it in the shape of an 'X'?" she asked, confused.

"Not sure, but the 'x' is the Roman numeral for ten," I replied, easily pulling my head from her grasp, then pushed it the other way. A storm of cracks and pops erupted, making her shudder. "Please," she said, shivering. "Don't do that."

I stiffened suddenly. Something had changed. I slowly looked around, noting the sudden blackness of a tunnel.

"When did you enter a tunnel?" asked Mara slowly.

I shook my head, looking around. "I'm not sure," I answered. "Let's keep going, I want to see where this ends."

I kept walking, keeping a cautious eye on the tunnel. Mara spotted the end of the tunnel before I did, and said, "You remember the stereotypical death tunnel?"

I laughed. "Don't go to the light. Yeah, I know."

"Well, I spotted the end of the tunnel, and it's a white light."

"Shit," I sighed. "Why do I get the feeling we're gonna need to fight our way out?"

I started to run, after having Mara slide around to the front. Barreling out of the tunnel, I ran right into the one scene that fit me the most. A battlefield. I grinned, a bloodthirsty and sadistic grin. "Mara," I said, my voice deeper than usual. "Get off the field." My canines elongated a bit, as she climbed down and ran towards the edge of the field. With a roar, I charged towards the mass in the center of the field, singing a terrifying song.

"_Are you ready?_

_It's time for war._

_We'll break down these fucking doors,_

_Smash the windows,_

_Tear down the walls,_

_We won't stop till it's all destroyed."_

_"Let it out,_

_Just let it show,_

_We'll burn it down_

_And lose control._

_Set the fires, can you feel the heat?_

_Tonight we're alive,_

_There's no time to sleep."_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Riot!"_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Riot!"_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Here come the sirens,_

_Here comes the law."_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Run from the sirens,_

_Run from the law."_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Round two,_

_Are you feeling alive?_

_We'll overcome,_

_We'll fucking survive._

_Smash the boundaries,_

_Breakin' the law._

_We can't stop till it's all destroyed."_

_"Let it out,_

_Just let it go,_

_We'll burn it down and we'll lose control._

_Set the fires, can you feel the heat?_

_Tonight we're alive,_

_There's no time to sleep."_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Riot!"_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Riot!"_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Here come the sirens,_

_Here comes the law."_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Run from the sirens,_

_Run from the law."_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"It's time to tear it down!"_

_"Riot!"_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Riot!"_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Here come the sirens,_

_Here comes the law."_

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"Run from the sirens,_

_Run from the law."_

_"Whoa, oa, oa._

_"Whoa, oa, oa."_

_"RIOT!"_

People had started to run from me, hearing me sing a song that spoke of destruction. I fell onto the mass, an avalanche of six foot five, two hundred and sixty seven pounds of heavy muscle and death dealing strength.

MARA

As I ran off the field I almost ran into a gold and white mare, who's rider I noticed was female. Knowing this time period well, I knew she shouldn't have been there. Instinctively, I tore the reins from her hands and pulled her horse off the field with me, mind-tossing random soldiers back into the field, almost onto Totemo.

"What in the mother goddesses name do you think you're doing?" yelled the rider.

I gave her a stern look, "Saving your stupid ass from my crazy friend out there." I said as Totemo slammed his fist into the ground with earth shattering force, creating a huge crater and sending soldiers flying.

The rider stared at Totemo in shock. She then shook her head and demanded, "What is he?"

I shook my head. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't answer that," I said, honestly. "But I do know that he's insanely powerful, as you can see."

"I need to get to Prince Jonathan!" The girl seemed to get angry at me when I'm trying to save her life.

I looked out onto the field, and from here it looked like Totemo was actually having fun judging from the insane grin that was currently gracing his features. I sighed as I looked back to the copper-haired girl sitting tall in her mare's saddle. Just then she glimpsed Prince Jonathan's silver and sapphire armor flying over to them. He landed next to them shaking the coal-black hair on his head. when he opened his they were as blue as the ocean.

"I can see why you needed to be with him," I told the female rider. She blushed a deep red, then dismounted and went to Jonathan, helping him up, which was difficult due to the giant dent in his armor.

"WHAT IN MIRTHRO'S NAME IS THAT BEING OUT THERE?" Jonathan yelled, slightly out of breath and staring at Totemo.

I sighed in irritation snapping, "I don't know, and I don't really care right now. Who the hell are you?" she asked the girl.

"Alan of Trebond..." started the girl.

"Don't give me crap, I know your a girl." I interrupted, mind-tossing a random horse back onto the field. The girl looked at me in shock.

"Alanna of Trebond, Squire to Prince Jonathan of Tortall," she said, hanging her head in shame.

Jonathan held his sword up to me growling, "Who are you?"

I sighed and took his sword with my mind and tossed it into the field asking, "Really? Did you really want to point that at me?" Just then, Totemo punched a soldier with such force that not only was the armor completely destroyed, and bent inward, but crushed the soldier's body inside the armor. A shock-wave issued from the contact, and the soldier shot backwards. Jonathan stared in shock, as the shock-wave nearly blasted him off his feet.

"What _is_ he?" he demanded, again.

"I already answered that, dumb ass," I snorted, shaking my head.

"Be respectful, bitch," snarled Alanna.

"Fuck you," I said, looking around. I encompassed the outside of the field with my mind, and set it so any soldier who was sent flying or attempted to run out of the field went flying back in. Meanwhile, Totemo was standing in the middle of the battlefield, his robe still in one piece, but his shirt was nothing more than a collar by then. He delivered a hammer-blow to the last soldier, smashing him to the ground with the force of a bullet slamming into the ground. The crater created by the last blow was so large it was the size of the battlefield.


	2. A letter to you, the reader

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't continued this story recently, but my muse seems to enjoy jumping from story to story, so I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take for me to update the story. Sorry, but I hope that you'll forgive me. Eventually, anyway.**

**Thanks,**

**Warrior of Ice and Shadow**


End file.
